Warriors: A Forgotten Past
by Lunar Guardian
Summary: When a mysterious cat is found washed up on the shores of Thunderclan territoy, the clan cats start to wonder. Just where did she come from? The only problem is that she cannot answer it herself. bad at summaries, rated T for future violence. ON HIATAS
1. Prologue

Yeah, I'm a warriors fan, sue me. I've been working on the characters and clan placement for awhile and only recently started writing. Felt I had to made a fanfiction of my favorite book series (which I am currently re-reading for the third time, but symontainiously reading Long Shadows as well because I can)

Warriors= Not mine, but that of the ladies known as Erin Hunter.

Why are you still reading this? It's a boring author's comment!

...Oh well, on with the short prolouge, the first chapter should be much longer hopefully.

* * *

Birchpelt looked up at silverpelt, it was certainly a beautiful night. Speaking of night, Nightstar would probably still be awake thinking about the warriors ceremony no doubt. He could never sleep while a new warrior was left up on their own to defend the camp, instead he spent the whole night awake and worrying for their safety.

He still remembered when Nightstar used to be carefree, when he was Nightfrost, but that was before Brackenstar died.

Ever since even the slightest thing that could be a threat to the clan got him very worked up; he would never forgive himself if one of his newest warriors died. Brackenfoot held the same name as the leader he looked up to for so long and he would not want her to part with her clan so soon.

Maybe he would explain the dream he told him and Ferndapple about yesterday.

Birchpelt padded over to highrock and peered inside, "Nightstar?" he called quietly.

"Birchpelt? What are you still doing awake?" His leader replied back, his exhaustion showing in the way he spoke.

"I thought you might want some company, seeing as you were probably still awake yourself."

Nightstar sighed and stood up, padding over to where his deputy was and re-seating himself. His gaze drifted out to the sky just as mine did earlier, a far off look in his eyes.

"Nightstar, is something wrong?" he questioned, he didn't normally space out around other cats unless the answer to his question was yes.

"Still thinking about the dream..." he trailed off, but when Birchpelt gave him a confused stare he continued.

"I haven't told you yet have I? Starclan gave me a prophecy, when they are usually only received by medicine cats. It worries me, it must be very important."

The other cat nodded for him to elaborate, which he did.

* * *

"Darkness does not always foretell evil, A drowned shadow shall come with hope."

Yeah... A lot like the first book, ya know, starting with a prophecy and all that, but I felt I had to X3 that, and I couldn't think of anything else.

–

REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 1

**Title**: Warriors: An Unknown Past

**Disclaimer**: I do not an anyway claim warriors to be mine, but all characters in this story are my OC's and are mine, as well as most of the plot line, I will admit it's hard to make everything completely different once you've read the books.

Rated T for any future violence

First chapter is finished, it's pretty short but I'll live with it. Enjoy the story!

Characters:

_Thunderclan_

Leader:

Nightstar- Black tom. Well built with cold dull green eyes unsuited to his kind soul. The bottom half of his muzzle is white along with his chest and right hind foot.

Deputy:

Birchpelt- Brown striped tom with white chest, belly, and paws. Dull green eyes.

_Mentor to Shadowpaw_

Medicine cat:

Ferndapple- Dull gray brown she cat with a light dull orange-ish tan belly and amber eyes.

_Mentor to Ashpaw_

Warrior(s):

Barknose- Wise tom-cat. White legs, belly, chest, muzzle, and streak up his face. As well as a thin white ring around his neck. The rest of his coat is a light brown with darker bold stripes, the stripes are thinner on his head. Stern hazel eyes and soft somewhat long fur.

_Mentor to Foxpaw_

Brackenfoot- A brown she-cat with dark bold stripes and tones of orange. She has white paws, chest, belly. Wise hazel eyes and soft looking somewhat long fur.

Lionclaw- White tom with light amber eyes. Light orange stripes.

_Mentor to Specklepaw_

Silverheart- A silvery-gray tom with dark stripes. He has a white chest and belly and well as a white muzzle. Kind sky-blue eyes. Raincloud's mate.

Sootflower- Large she-cat with brownish gray striped fur and a white belly. Dull yellow eyes.

Sorrelspot- White she-cat with brown striped spots. Amber eyes.

Leafheart- White she-cat with orange and black dappled back and face. Deep blue eyes.

Apprentice(s):

Foxpaw- Bold tom. Orange with darker orange stripes and blue eyes.

Ashpaw- White tom with gray on the upper part of his head, back, tail, and hind legs (not paws). He is caring, and apologetic. Hazel eyes.

Specklepaw- Black and orange she-cat with white paws. Soft blue eyes.

Queen(s):

Raincloud- Kind she-cat with soft gray striped fur, medium length. Light blue eyes. Silverheart's mate. Mother to Tigerkit.

Kit(s):

Tigerkit- Adventurous young tom. Fur identical to his mother's.

Elder(s):

Sunblaze- Tom cat. Slightly long orange fur with darker orange stripes. Cream colored front legs and paws, chest, and muzzle. Serious blue-green eyes. Joined the elders only about two moons ago.

_Windclan_

Leader:

Morningstar- White she-cat with brown striped paws, face, and ears. Amber eyes. Snowdapple's mate. Mother of Cloudkit.

Deputy:

Swiftstep- Brown striped tom with hints of dull orange on his belly. Wise hazel eyes.

Medicine cat:

Fawntail- She-cat. Multi-toned brown pelt with dark tail and ears. White chest, belly, and muzzle as well as a spotted nose. Stern natured; ice blue eyes.

Warrior(s):

Ravenscar- Harsh tom cat. Pure black with a large scath diagonally down the right side of his face. Cold bright green eyes.

Hareflight- Determined she-cat and a newly made warrior. Bright blue eyes. Her pelt is white with gray striped patches.

Addertooth- All brown tom, amber eyes. Heathertail's mate.

Blacknose- An all black she-cat, even her nose, and pads. Kind yet stern at times, dull yellow eyes.

_Mentor to Oakpaw_

Cloudmist- Large white tom with light gray flecks and light green eyes.

Heathertail- Gray brown she-cat with a darker, and slightly fluffy tail. Amber eyes. Addertooth's mate.

Patchfur- Her paws, chest and belly are all white, but her back is a mixture of orange and black. Soft brown eyes.

_Mentor to Gopherpaw_

Snowdapple- Off-white tom cat with bold, very light brown stripes everywhere except his belly and chin. Darker rings around the tip of his tail and light blue eyes. Morningstar's mate.

Apprentice(s):

Gopherpaw- Gray, slightly brown pelted tom with green yellow eyes. Son of Addertooth and Heathertail. Takes more after his mother.

Oakpaw- Brown tom with curious amber eyes. Son of Addertooth and Heathertail. Takes more after his father.

Queen(s):

Morningstar- White she-cat with brown striped paws, face, and ears. Amber eyes. Snowdapple's mate. Mother of Cloudkit.

Kit(s):

Cloudkit- White tom with gray stripes everywhere except his belly. Son of Morningstar and Snowdapple.

Elder(s):

Heavyfoot- Large light gray tom with bold black stripes. Light amber eyes.

Jaywatcher- Kind she-cat. Sky blue eyes, pure black pelt. Becoming an elder has not deteriorated her urge to protect her clan or her strength.

_Riverclan_

Leader:

Tawnystar- Strict tom cat. Off-white with tawny ears, tail, and face. Piercing ice blue eyes.

Deputy:

Dawnfang- Well built orange tom with white belly and paws. Strong and brave, amber eyes.

Medicine cat:

Marshpool- Dark gray striped tom with white chest and gray green eyes.

Warrior(s):

Hazelstripe- Tawny striped tom with medium length fur. Hazel eyes. Graystorm's mate.

Rowanwhisker- All white tom with one blue (right) eye and one amber (left).

_Mentor to Mallowpaw_

Sandcloud- Orange she-cat with white blotches, as well as all of her lower half. Blue eyes.

_Mentor to Minnowpaw_

Stormscar- Light gray striped tom with hazel eyes.

_Mentor to Quailpaw_

Thistlepelt- Well built brave tom. White muzzle, paws, and belly. The rest of his coat is a deep brown with somewhat thick darker stripes. Hazel eyes.

Whiteface- White she-cat with a tawny tail. Kind amber eyes.

Apprentice(s):

Minnowpaw- Gray striped tom. Kind blue eyes.

Mallowpaw- Orange striped tom, very loyal to the warrior code. Dark blue eyes.

Quailpaw- Silver tom with darker gray stripes, a little bit of orange on his belly. Bright green eyes. Older sibling of Hawkkit.

Queen(s):

Ashfall- Gray she-cat with white chest, muzzle, and paws. Alert, yet kind. Yellow green eyes. She will not reveal who the father of her kits were, even though she has had two litters. Mother of Hawkkit and Quailpaw.

Graystorm- Silver she-cat with dull black stripes. Deep blue eyes. Hazelstripe's mate. Mother of Breezekit, Reedkit, and Ivykit.

Kit(s):

Hawkkit- Identical to his older brother even if they are not from the same litter. Light amber eyes.

Breezekit- Largest of his litter, adventerous, somewhat long haired tom. Darker stripes and amber eyes.

Reedkit- Curious young she-cat. Same pelt as her siblings. Light blue eyes.

Ivykit- The runt of the litter. Same pelt as her siblings. Dark blue eyes.

Elder(s):

Cloverbelly- Long haired tom. White with silver mixed in on his back and somewhat on his legs. Kind deep blue eyes.

Owlfeather- Grayish brown frail looking tom. Lighter tawny chest and ring around his right eye. Darker muzzle and ears and amber eyes.

_Shadowclan_

Leader:

Snowstar- Very light tan-ish white pelt with white belly. Dull black stripes, and commanding blue eyes. Swallowleg's mate.

Deputy:

Jaggedclaw- Black tom cat with white paws. Has the red flecked coat passed down by his bloodline. Wise silver eyes. Poppywhisker's mate.

Medicine cat:

Dustfoot- Dusty white tom. Playful amber eyes and darker, also dusty colored, paws, ears, and tail. Face is somewhat darker then the rest of his coat as well.

_Mentor to Dapplepaw_

Warrior(s):

Berryfoot- Orange she-cat with white chest and paws. Dark, deep orange stripes and indifferent amber eyes.

Bluefeather- Large blue-gray tom with dark amber eyes.

_Mentor to Shadepaw_

Darkheart- Black tom with darker (if possible) thin stripes. Seems angry and uncaring, greenish-gray eyes. Gray pads. He was never really accepted by his father, Jaggedclaw, because he didn't bare the red-ish coat that all of his ancesters have before him. Brothers with Rubyfang

Moonpelt- Off-white she cat with brown muzzle, ears, legs, and tail. Meaningful deep blue eyes. Rubyfang's mate.

Poppywhisker- Orange and black patched she-cat with white chest, paws, and belly. Light blue eyes. Jaggedclaw's mate.

Rubyfang- All black tom with red-ish fur on his back. Fierce dull yellow eyes. Son of Jaggedclaw and Poppywhisker. Brothers with Darkheart. Moonpelt's mate.

Swallowleg- Brown tom with darker grayish brown stripes. Lazy yet kind dull yellow eyes. Snowstar's mate.

Weaseltooth- Gray brown tom with light amber eyes. Born in Windclan but came to Shadowclan because he felt unappreciated and had found a mate in Hollythroat.

Apprentice(s):

Dapplepaw- White she-cat with the same black marking's as her mother, Snowstar. Blue eyes.

Shadepaw- Black and white spotted tom. Yellow-ish amber eyes. Wise for his age

Queen(s):

Hollythroat- White she-cat with multicolored brown black and black flecks on her head. Greenish gray eyes and medium length fur. Weaseltooth's mate. Mother of Honeykit and Mistykit.

Kit(s):

Honeykit- Runt of the litter. Small she-cat with blue eyes. Strangely neither her nor her brother look anything like their parents, but instead are a pure white.

Mistykit- Constantly looks after his smaller sister. Light blue eyes. Strangely neither her nor his sister look anything like their parents, but instead are a pure white.

Elder(s):

Lostclaw- Very elderly dark gray striped tom with yellow-ish amber eyes. Missing a claw on his right fore paw due to the great battle when he was an apprentice.

* * *

Foxpaw walked along side his mentor Barknose, with Silverheart not far behind finishing off their patrol group. It was his first time out in the forest and he really wanted to impress Barknose because all of the clan looked up to him. He was a wise cat, most at his age would join the elders in another Newleaf but he wasn't going to give up that easy.

"What can you scent?" Barknose asked, stopping along the trail with Silverheart to allow him some time to respond.

Foxpaw tilted his head upwards and it wasn't long before he smelt something, but the scent confused him. He gave a questioning glance over at his mentor and opened his mouth to better identify the smell.

"I... smell mouse definatly... and I think a little of Riverclan, we are near their border so I think it's them,"

"Good job," Silverheart praised.

"B-but.... There is another smell," Foxpaw stuttered, "I don't know what it is, I think it's a cat. Fresh... but it's only one. How can that be a scent marker?"

Both Barknose and Silverheart opened their mouths to scent the air as well, and soon stopped, Silverheart looked worried and Barknose looked angry.

"Probably a rouge, only one, we can run 'em out," Foxpaw was excited with his mentor's decision. All the other apprentices said nothing exciting ever happened on the first time out, he couldn't wait to tell them!

Barknose lead the way, the others closely following. The scent went down to the river, and Foxpaw just noticed that it was weakened with water, even though it hadn't rained for days.

Curious, he sprang into some brushes before his mentor could stop him and poked his head out, gasping at what he saw.

A very wet, very thin drenched cat lay sprawled out and unconscious by the shore. Silverheart leaped out in front of Foxpaw in case something attacked, but when he saw the cat he rushed over along with Barknose to examine them.

Silverheart looked over at the older warrior, "We can't just leave her here, she looks barely apprentice age and has no scent of a clan I've ever heard of, nor twolegs. Why was she out on her own?"

Foxpaw came up beside the warriors and looked at the young she-cat. She was about his age, white with several large black spots along her pelt. What _was_ she doing out here by herself? Besides swimming? Silverheart said she wasn't from a clan...

"Foxpaw," Barknose's words broke into his thoughts and he looked at him. "Go ahead and tell Nightstar, we'll carry her back."

He nodded and twisted around, heading back towards the camp in a frantic sprint. He reached the camp in only a matter of minutes, Sootflower sitting outside on guard.

"What's with the rush Foxpaw?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"Message... For Nightstar..." He panted inbetween words, shoving his way through the entrance.

Most of the camp was awake and out hunting or something since it was almost sunhigh, but the few who remained gave him puzzled stares as he padded briskly through the clearing and over to highrock.

As he turned the corner and went into his leaders den he felt slightly uneasy, being in the presence of such a powerful cat, but he knew Nightstar was a kind soul.

"Foxpaw? What is it?" he spoke from the back of the cave, only slightly lifting his head from his meal/

"While patroling.. we found a cat... washed up from the river.." his breathing was mostly regular now but he was still slightly tired and paused for a breath occasionally.

"A clan cat? Are they bringing them back to camp?" He questioned.

"No.. not a clan cat. And yes, they are bringing her back."

Nightstar sighed _more trouble_... He stopped his thoughts as he scented cats of his clan approaching with a foreign scent as well, gasps comign from the other cats in camp, "It looks like they have arrived, please alert Ferndapple."

Foxpaw made his way out of the den, is leader following, but Ferndapple was already at the side of the new arrival, shoving her shoulder against her chest. The cat coughed up some water, then shivered and lie still. Foxpaw paniced until he saw Ferndapple's face, full of kindness and suddenly the other cat's eyes opened.

"Give her some room," Ferndapple warned, and some of the cats backed up while Nightstar padded to her side.

The she-cat stood up rather wobbly and blinked a couple of times, "Where... where am I?" she looked very confused.

Nightstar walked up to her but kept his distance in case she felt threatened, "You are in Thunderclan territory, may I ask who you are and where you came from?"

* * *

She looked around, puzzled, and turned her soft hazel eyes back to the clan leader, "I... I don't know."

Published 1-26-09

Yeah... Don't expect another update to soon, I just wanted to get this one out so the summary made sense and I made this overly short because I wanted to end it there. I PROMISE FUTURE CHAPTERS WILL BE MUCH LONGER (hopefully) It's hard to promise things but I will defiantly try. Please review so I know whether or not this is worth continuing. Sorry I haven't updated my other story which has a completely different topic. This might be my only warriors fanfic, for now at least. I have to keep working on my Legend of Zelda/ Super Smash Bros. Brawl fic.

Sorry most of the story was the character bio section.

–

REVIEW! THEY REMIND ME THAT THE STORY EXSIST AND I UPDATE FASTER!


End file.
